


Peace Begins With A Smile

by intern_at_german_chapterhouse



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Endgame Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, F/M, POV Bellamy Blake, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 21:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21125564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intern_at_german_chapterhouse/pseuds/intern_at_german_chapterhouse
Summary: "Peace begins with a smile"-Albert EinsteinIn this case, it's a smile, a won battle and the woman he loves. And a question.





	Peace Begins With A Smile

The sun sets and illuminates Clarke's hair. It looks like it's glowing and despite everything, Bellamy smiles.  
He looks out over the place where they plan on settling down. Far away from the place where they fought their last fight. Their last battlefield. Because they're done.  
They made it.  
Peace.

Clarke is the one who reaches out for his hand, carefully, trying not to spook him. As if she's not sure he feels the same. As if he wouldn't want to swoop her up in his arms and kiss her until they both forget all the bad things that happened to them. All the bad things they did.  
She smiles up at him when he squeezes her hand.  
Looking down at her, at her glowing hair and her glimmering eyes, it makes everything else go away. The pain and the blood and the hurt.

And when the sun reflects in her eyes, it's like he can see them in her eyes. The people they lost. Not just those that died in the last year. But also those who died before.  
Their friends and family.  
The 100, now down to 4.  
The 100.  
He'd say that their journey to the ground seemed like a hundred years ago, like it happened on a different planet. And he'd be right.

The thought makes him chuckle and Clarke raises an questioning eyebrow. Bellamy just shakes his head and only stops when she puts hers on his shoulder.  
“What do we do now?”  
Her voice carries far in the silence surrounding them.  
And with a big grin on his face he answer with the only words that seem appropriate at the moment.

“Whatever the hell we want.”


End file.
